


Good Job

by ncalkins



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: After care, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncalkins/pseuds/ncalkins
Summary: ""You're doing so good, babe," Tim said as he plunges himself deeper into you.You hum around Brian's cock, your stomach tightens. Your toes curl."





	Good Job

"You're doing so good, babe," Tim said as he plunges himself deeper into you. 

You hum around Brian's cock, your stomach tightens, as your toes curl.

He groans as he clutches the sheets of your bed. 

You give a lick, bobbed your head, before moving down his shaft to suck on his balls.

He moans, and sighs, his thighs pressing in on your sides.

"Isn't (Y/N) doing a good job, Brian?" Tim asked. He rubs your back. "You're doing so good. Our pretty," thrust, "beautiful," thrust, "little love."

You groan and moan with every trust. 

Brian shutters, and moans. "So good." He pants. He reached down and brushes your cheek. "So good."

Tim takes in a shuttering breath. "I think," he thrusts into you, groaning. "Our pretty pet," he kisses and nibbles on your shoulder before kissing Brian's thigh. "Deserves a treat? Don't you?"

Hearing this, you suck harder. Your privates twitch, and your stomach clinches. You moan.

"Yes," Brian hisses thrust lightly, before Tim pinches his leg.

"No thrusting," he says. "We don't want to hurt (Y/N), remember? Taking things slow."

He rolled his hips, fingers dancing down to play with you.

You moan, and buck against his fingers. You gasp, tongue flicking across Brian's tip. 

Brian was the first to cum. It fills your mouth, slightly salty, but sweet. It drips off your lips and onto the sheets. You look at Brian and lick your lips. He moans and drops his head back.

"It's sweet," You mutter.

"That's because," Tim said into your ear. "Brian was preparing. He ate fruit for breakfast and lunch and drank nothing but water." Tim presses his lips to your ear as he thrusts into you. "He wanted to taste good for you. What do you say, Pet?"

"Thank you, Brian," you moan. "You, you, you, taste so good." You lick your lips, and seeing his pleased face, you add. "I want more."

Brian moaned and curled up on his side shuttering. He crawled over to you and kissed your lips, licking his own cum off of you. "I'll give you all you want, anytime you want." He mutters.

"Now, Brian," Tim grunts. He shutters and cums inside of you. He sighs as he pulls out. "(Y/N) did such a good job, taking the both of us. I think a reward is in order."

"Definitely," Brian whispers staring into your eyes. He saw the desire there, and smirked. 

"I did good?" You asked.

"So good, love," Brian said caressing your cheek. "What did you have in mind, Tim?"

Tim grins as he sits at the head of the bed. He drags you up there, placing your head on the pillow. "I think there's a delicious cream pie waiting to be eaten."

You flush as he winks at you. "I didn't eat any fruit or anything so I probably don't taste good!"

Brain leans over you. "Can I have a sample and decide for myself?"

You stare at him with wide eyes. You glace at Tim, whose smiling, before nodding. 

Brian crawls down to your legs, and nuzzles himself between your legs. He kisses the back of your knee, before kissing his way up your thighs. 

"Remember when our Pretty Little Pet had us use bondage," Tim caressed his dick. "All spread out like a buffet."

"Yeah," Brian mutters. He licks the juices on your thigh. "Pet wanted us to tell her our fantasies. To whisper in her ear, all our dirty thoughts."

"You turned such a delicious red when I asked you to tell us yours," Tim said massaging your head with his other hand.

You give a shuttering breath as Brian sucks on your thigh. "It was embarrassing."

"You told us them before when we talked about getting serious," Tim pointed out. He leaned down and whispered against your lips. "Besides, you wanted that. You told us to talk to you, never touching you, until you're underwear was soaking. You were dripping down your leg."

You breathed out a shaking breath.

"How's the taste, Brian?" Tim called.

"The fucking best," Brian said licking up your thighs. "I can spend hours down here licking Pretty Pet clean."

You shutter.

"Get on with it, Brian," Tim said. "I want a show."

Brian grumbles. He raises his head and winks at you. "We'll take it extra slow next time."

"Okay," you whisper. "Promise to drive me crazy?"

"Fucking insane," Brian said as he lowers his mouth to your most intimate parts.

You groan and pant as he bite, licks, sucks, and nibbles on you. 

"Fuck," you gasp as you raise your hips, while pushing his head down.

He holds down your hips, while Tim grabs your hands. 

"No, go, babe," Tim says. 

You thrash in their hold as Brian goes to town on you.

"Damn," Brian said. "The taste of both of you is enough to make me cum."

"We'll have to test that theory," Tim said smirking. 

You pant on the sheets, sweaty, and hazy as you orgasm. 

Brian sits up. Your cum covering his mouth. He licks his lips, lays on you, and nuzzles your stomach.

You notice Tim's erection. You reach out to take it in hand, when he stops you.

"Don't worry about it," He says. "I can handle it myself. For now it's time to get you both cleaned up."

He herds you both into the bath room, and fill the tube with warm water. 

Brian went to the bathroom as he did so. 

Tim has Brian sit down first.

"Go to the bathroom, Love," he says. "I don't want you to get an infection."

You go to the bathroom and allow him to help you into the water. The warm water soothes you, and you lean against Brain dozing as Tim cleans you with a soft rag. He scrubs your hair, and your back all the while ignoring his erection. After he scrubs you clean, he has the both of you stand up. He dries you both off, and herds you back to bed after you dress in your pajamas. 

You and Brian snuggle up to each other. He pets your head, and kisses your forehead.

"What about you?" You ask as Tim heads for the closet. He pulls something out. 

"I'm covered." He says.

"Did you video tape us?" Brain mutters. 

"You both said you wouldn't mind," Tim said sheepish as he walks over to the computer. 

"We don't," you whisper.

Moans fill the air for a second, before Tim plugs in his headphones, and settles in.

"We need to tie him up and play with him one day," you whisper.

"One day," Brian agrees kissing your head, before you both snuggle down to sleep.


End file.
